finders_keepers_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Curator
Summary "........HUH?" - Curator The Curator is an NPC that can be found in The Treasurey (also known as the Player's Museum) at The City. Upon interacting with Curator for the very first time, Curator appears to be zoning out. After some time though, he will notice the player's presence in the museum. Interacting with Curator will allow players to unlock the default set of dialogues about his research and players' finding collections. Appearance In appearance, the Curator wears a half-cyan, half-blue blouse with gray pants and an orange bowtie. The Curator also wears spiral glasses and has a glue bottle for a head. Other than that, not much can be said about Curator's overall appearance. List of Dialogues First Time * "..........................." ** Option 1: "Hello!" ** Option 2: "Hey. What's up?" *** "....................................." *** "........................" **** Option 1: "Uhh... Hello?" ***** "........." ***** "OH!!!!!" ***** "I didn't see you there! Welcome to the Treasurey! Yes, I know it's spelled wrong." ***** "Just a bit of pragmatic humor." ****** Option 1.1: "Hahahahaha!" ******* Finally someone of high intellect! ******* "Nonetheless! Here in the Treasurey is where we store all of your grand findings!" ******* (refers to option 1, 2, & 3 of 1.3) ****** Option 1.2: "I don't get it." ******* "Most people say that." ******* "Nonetheless! Here in the Treasurey is where we store all of your grand findings!" ******* (refers to options 1, 2, & 3 of option 1.3) ****** Option 1.3: "Yeah, that's not very funny." ******* "Most people say that." ******* "Nonetheless! Here in the Treasurey is where we store all of your grand findings!" ******** Option 1: "Ooooh! I wanna see!" ********* "Oh they are quite grand indeed!" ********* "We are in great gratitude for your hard work!" ********* "...and you will be rewarded quite handsomely." ********* "Feel free to look around." ******** Option 2: "My what?" ********* Your... grand findings! Everything you have collected at least once is here! ********* "We are in great gratitude for your hard work!" ********* "...and you will be rewarded quite handsomely." ********* "Feel free to look around." ******** Option 3: "They're not that grand." ********* "Oh they are quite grand indeed!" ********* "We are in great gratitude for your hard work!" ********* "...and you will be rewarded quite handsomely." ********* "Feel free to look around." **** Option 2: "Ya gonna say something? ***** ......... ***** OH!!!!! ***** "I didn't see you there! Welcome to the Treasurey! Yes, I know it's spelled wrong." ***** "Just a bit of pragmatic humor." ***** (refers to option 1.1, 1.2, & 1.3) **** Option 3: "This is boring. Bye." ***** ... ***** (dialog ends) Default * "........HUH?" * "Oh, hello! How can I help you?" ** Option 1: "How do I get more things?" *** "To put it simply..." *** "Whenever you find something for the first time in a region..." *** "It will appear in the Museum area dedicated to that region!" *** "...and you will be rewarded for finding everything!" ** Option 2: "Learn anything new?" *** Variant 1: **** "I've been researching the local plant life." **** "I want to know which is the most nutritious." ***** Option 1: "What's the tastiest?" ****** Variant 1: ******* "Hm. In my opinion, I have to go with the classic Green Apple!" ******* "Red apples are much too scary." ****** Variant 2: ******* "Well, I used to like bananas!" ******* "Until I got pranked by that Couch guy." ******* "Oooh he makes me mad." ***** Option 2: "What's the healthiest?" ****** Variant 1: ******* "Hmm.... That's a hard one." ******* "You see, the Fruit Muncher is technically the most nutritious." ******* "The problem is that it bites back." ****** Variant 2: ******* "The acorns are actually quite healthy, indeed!" ******* "For squirrels, that is." *** Variant 2: **** "I've been investigating the composition of the gemstones." **** "I'm trying to figure out which one is the most practically useful." ***** Option 1: "Which one is the hardest? ****** Variant 1: ******* "Diamonds are the highest on the MOHS scale..." ******* "But I prefer to hit them with a hammer." ******* "Not very scientific, though..." ****** Variant 2: ******* "Emeralds are the best for building walls with." ******* "Although that's not practical at all." ***** Option 2: "Which one is the coolest?" ****** Variant 1: ******* "Hm well that's quite subjective!" ******* "I like rubies because they have a crystal structure that can produce lasers!" ****** Variant 2: ******* "I like starstones because they're perfect for opening cans with!" *** Variant 3: **** "I've been studying all the water life recently." **** "I gave all the fish an intelligence test." ***** Option 1: "Who was the smartest?" ****** Variant 1: ******* "Pinkerton had perfect scores. But never even touched the paper." ******* "So he had to be disqualified." ****** Variant 2: ******* "The Brainfish had 999/1000." ******* "Paradoxically, he failed the answer "Who is the smartest fish?"" ***** Option 2: "Did any of them fail?" ****** Variant 1: ******* "The Bootfish scored a perfect 1." ******* "Out of 1000." ****** Variant 2: ******* "The brawnfish just beat me up. And left." ******* "So... I guess he failed." ** Option 3: "Uhh.. nevermind, bye." *** "Just come to me if you have any questions!" Category:NPCs